A and K Chapter 42: Kon's Last Stand
Kei and HJ watch over Kon, waiting and watching carefully, expecting him to pull out another trick. Kei: He’s certainly not at a loss for energy. HJ: I agree. Don’t take your eyes off of him. Kon creates a wave of energy. The attack forces them both backwards, but it seemed like there was a lack of energy behind it. Kei: (Thinking) Is he saving it? HJ: (to himself) I’m surprised he can still attack. Kon seems to start emanating energy, and the visible waves of it can be seen. Kei: This isn’t regular energy... Kon was seemingly channeling his life energy through his sword. Kei: Stop, you idiot! You’ll kill yourself! HJ: What’s he doing?!? Kon: I’m using my own life to power myself up. HJ: That’s effing SUICIDE… Why the hell do you think it’s a good idea?!?!? Kon: I’m going to make sure you both die, then the Branch will truly see how powerful I am! HJ: You make it sound like they tossed ya to the curb! Kei: Perhaps they did. Would explain why he’s going all out. HJ: ...remind me to laugh myself all the way to Yabiko when we get finished. I honestly have my doubts. But seriously, let’s be quick about this until the end...! Kon: Time to die! Kon again seemingly vanishes. However, Kei notices a serious flaw. The energy from his life was radiating off of him, creating an energy trail to follow. Kei: HJ, do you see what I see? HJ: Somewhat. What do you mean?? Kei: The trail of energy being left behind. HJ: Oh, I think I see it.. It’s right there! Kei: Right, aim carefully and you can get the final blow in. HJ: All right. I’m pulling out all the stops here. *readies himself, armagus blade engulfing itself in electricity* Kei takes notice of the sharp turn towards HJ. He prepares to cue HJ to the best of his ability. Kei: Wait...wait… The energy gets really close and the blade just barely begins to show. Kei: DO IT! HJ: THUNDER REACTOR! HJ quickly strikes the energy with his electric-engulfed blade. HJ cuts right through Kon and his surprised expression shows up as his body re-materializes. His body lands hard on the ground. The light was quickly fading from his eyes. Kei: That did it… HJ: ...Yeah. Though I fear we won’t be able to arrest him if this does what I think it does, considering he used his own life force. Kon: D...damn...you... Kei: You were never going to come peacefully, were you, Kon? Kon: (weakly laughs) Never. HJ: Typical. I’ll admit, for the time we were after you.. You were a worthy opponent. Kon: I...will not...rot...in prison... HJ: So you prefer rotting in a coffin? I mean that IS like prison. But you’d be dead so… *facepalm* that sounded better in my head. Kon: Typical...done in...by idiots... HJ: ...Wanna hasten the process? *thinking* better “idiot” than “pervert.” Kon’s eyelids close and he slips from this world. Kei: Couldn’t have happened to a nicer guy. HJ: ...Yeah. We should probably pay what little reserves of respect we had before we go. I really appreciated the help Kei. Kei: Might as well let him burn. Turn his body into ashes. HJ: I can do that. Cremation ain’t what I do at funerals, but here goes. HJ swiftly swings his blade, letting some of Kon’s tattered garb catch fire. Kei: Rest in peace...if you can... Kei turns his back and heads back to the door. HJ sighs as he follows Kei, his blade goes neutral before it changes to its pistol form. HJ finally placing it away. Despite what looked like a scowl, he felt relieved the fight was ended. Hopefully for good. The two walk out into the hallway to see a hall full of clones. Kei: The...hell? HJ: ...He didn’t want us leaving alive. Even in death he’s still kind of a douche. Man #1: Incorrect! Man #2: We were trained with honor. The men line the walls and salute. Kei: ...um...this is...kinda odd... HJ: … I’m… kinda finding this unsettling Kei. Kei: You’re telling me... The two cautiously move down the hallway. HJ: (to Kei) I dunno if this beats Dark Bullet levels of unsettling, but still, this is putting me on edge. The two finally move to the end of the hallway, and the clones collapse and fade away. Kei: ...you were saying? HJ: ...Huh. I guess they weren’t lying. Kei: Best guess is that they were either tied to his life energy, or they had a limited timespan. HJ: I go for the former. Kei: Either way, I bet the others are safe outside now. The clones are gone and so is Kon. HJ: I’m glad that we don’t have a superintendent cop to berate me for letting him ‘get away’. Though I doubt death counts as that. Trust me a person like that’d make police chiefs like me shake in fear. Kei: I can understand. But he also had no intention of going to jail. I don’t know if he knew or not he was going to have an energy trail behind him, but he made it easy for you to follow. Perhaps there was a reason for it. HJ: It felt as if he wanted me to end it. He has that appearance that says he seen a lot of crap happen in his past. Kei: Maybe he knew his end was coming and preferred to die rather than just let it happen. HJ: So a mercy kill, probably? Kei: That’s my best guess. HJ: Probably.. I admit between us, I say you did a better job than I did with your strategizing Kei: You finished him though. Another accomplishment you can add to your resume. HJ: That resume was catching dust anyways. At least it’ll get more attention now. Hopefully people can learn to trust law enforcement further now. Kei: That’s up to them. HJ: Yeah. But I’m still trying to figure out what he said about the Branch seeing his true power. Did he really get kicked off of their ranks or something? Kei: I think so. I think its why he wanted to show up the Branch. HJ: I see. Did ya see it for yourself when it happened? Me and Nick were searching for Nicole when I assume it happened. Kei: (shakes his head) That’s a secret Kon took to his grave. I have no idea if the Branch did or didn’t. I’m just guessing. HJ: All right. Well, Shigure will sleep easily knowing we’re safe. So will my family, even...Same with Alexandria too. Kei: (smiles) You make a good point. The five people come together, victory accomplished. Things were finally looking up. Mai: You’re never as happy as when everything just goes perfectly. Yuka: One less deranged maniac in the world. But seriously...how did they make the same stupid mistake about me...AGAIN...ARE THE FREAKING BLIND!? HJ: Heh, this felt as great as Relius’ downfall. Nick: We kicked their butts Yuka. Very handily I might add. Mai: Nick. Stop. Yuka needs a chance to express herself (smiles and hugs Yuka). Yuka: (face turns red) I-I know its just annoying that they called me a man...AGAIN.. Mai: Don’t worry. We’ll go out, have some fun, go have some ‘girly’ fun, and enjoy our victory. Yuka: H-huh…? Mai: I’m talking about partying, girl! Yuka: I...no…(hides her face with her hat) HJ: I’m unsure what I’ll do before I go home. But I know for sure they’d be glad to see our success in this. Nick: Yes sir. Kei: Hold on, HJ, don’t you think someone (obviously points to Nick while pretending to wipe his nose) deserves a promotion? HJ: … (to himself) Okay I knew he’s good at planning but that’s not what I’d call ‘subtle’ (turns to Nick) Heh, ya know Nick. I admired your dedication throughout this operation, as well as your willingness. And seeing how well you’ve done throughout this.. You’re getting a promotion. Nick: Thank you, sir! HJ: It was well deserved. As for other things, I might be here for a bit longer. I did say I was on vacation, so I might need a day to loosen up after all of this before I go back to Yabiko. Nick: You can stay at my place, we’ll have a big dinner. HJ: Heh. All right then. I look forward to it! *looks to Kei* and Kei, I just got one thing to tell you in private...if you don’t mind. Kei: Sure. Kei and HJ walk off a bit from the others. HJ: Kei… I just wanna say thanks for keeping a good eye on Alexandria. Seeing how well she acted when I saw her made me smile. She’s like a daughter to you. I think through that, you’d make a good father one day. That, and I also wanna say thanks for helping us out with the whole thing with Kon. Ke'i: She’s almost been like a daughter to me. Kinda missing the ears and tail, but (''laughs) she’s still part of our crazy little family. One day, I really would like to be a father. And it was an honor working with you. '''HJ: Heh, the pleasure is all mine my friend. I’m sure my brother’d like meeting you too if he was still around. Kei: (extending his right hand) Don’t be surprised if I have Nick call you up for some help again. HJ: (extending right hand) Heh, I’m willing to help however I can.. I’m not a police chief for nothing. The two head back to the others. Mai: Well, brother, its been real, and I’m sure we’ll talk again soon, but Yuka and I have somewhere to be. Kei: Like always. (smiling) Kei and Mai hug. Mai: Stay safe little brother. Kei: I will. The two let go, and Kei extends his hand to Yuka. Kei: And thank you Yuka, for all your help as well. Yuka: Not a problem. I can’t stand people like them anyways. Yuka shakes Kei’s hand. HJ: It was nice meeting the both of you as well. I hope we can meet again as well. Mai puts on her goggles. Mai: I doubt its the last time we’re all together (smirks). Let’s go Yuka. Yuka: (puts her goggles on) Alright...Later then. The two of them jump on Mai’s bike. And it kicks on with a roar. The two go riding off into the sunset. Plans of more adventures bustling in their heads. Mai: (Over the motor) You know, Yuka. Why don’t we stay at a hotel tonight? Yuka: Uh...sure why not... Nick, Kei, and HJ begin to walk towards the nearest place of transportation to get themselves home. Kei: I am so looking forward to eating more of Shigure’s cooking. Nick: (laughing) I’m sure you are. HJ: It’s actually quite good. I’m not lying to you Nick. I admit my wife is quite good with her cooking, but thats just because she knows how to use her gauntlets for roasting the meat. Nick: Don’t deny that Shigure is a good cook, sir. And has your wife ever burnt your food, sir? HJ: Nope. Funny thing she started using her gauntlets to cook the meat back when we were caring for Asuva. He really liked the sandwiches she made and I did too. Though I admit to the point of her joking about him playing favorites between the two of us was kind of low. But hey, I don’t blame her. Kei: (Thinking) I can’t deny that I would like things to happen between Shigure and I. But I’m still lost about Lexi. I wish I could talk to her one more time… Category:Novel Chapter Category:A and K